User talk:Thebiguglyalien
Hey Alien!!! What can we wikiers do on CHBRP wiki? Some of us can't edit or message each other including me!!!! And I have to resort to messaging you here cause I can't message you there. Roxas Xion Axel 11:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Tips and Advice Well, I really don't know, actually.. I guess you should just let it all out. Be imaginative and fun, and sometimes short stories or one-shots don't hurt either. Full length stories are hard to finish, so I'd suggest work on them one at a time. If you're working on multiple at a time (which is what I'm doing), try finding a bit of balance between them. There's also an one-shot contest here monthly, so you can try for that. What I usually do when I have writer's block is read, and occasionally day-dream about the story, thinking about what should happen next. It works for me. Anyways, I hoped this helped! And also, welcome to this wiki! I hope you find a great deal of inspiration here! --Cello freak 04:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem, and I'm sure you'll do great! We're all Shakespeare in the making here, hm? ;) Hope to see some of your works soon! --Cello freak 04:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You can write about anything you want, as long as it's appropriate. You can write about space, fantasies, magic, one-shots, poems, chapter-by-chapter stories. It's really awesome. --Cello freak 04:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 04:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you mean if someone copies your stories on this site, or if they steal your story and post it on another site? If they steal your story on this site, then just tell one of the admins and we'll block that user. However, if they steal your story and post it on another site... Well, if you find one of your stories on another site, you'll have to contact an admin on that site, since we don't really have much power on other sites. I'll admit that there's a risk of that, but that's never happened so far, and I doubt that it'll happen in the future. I advise that if you have any stories or poems that are very important to you, or if you're planning on publishing them in the future: don't post them here. However, this wiki's pretty safe, and that has never happened so far, and is very unlikely to happen in the future. But rest assured that if it does happen, I'll do whatever I can to help you ^.^ Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 04:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Or you could always get a copyright for your story...but I think that you can only do that if you publish it... Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 04:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem ^.^ Feel free to message me if you have any other questions. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 04:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) As of right now, we don't have any problems with copyright issues. But if it does happen, we'll be sure to help you however we can! :) --Cello freak 04:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This is probably really late, but......WE REALLY REALLY MISS YOU AND YOUR BLATANT SENSE OF HUMOUR (and by we I mean SoA, Starz, and I). Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) OMG SOA TOLD ME THAT YOU LEFT FOREVER I'M SO RELIEVED YOU DIDN'T I MISSED YOU! AND IF YOU DON'T KEEP WRITING I'LL KILL YOU I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! *glompz chu* Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I MISS YOU! I STOOD UP TO GHOST AND QUIT THAT WIKI! PLEASSE DONT DISSAPPEAR! Sonofapollo(Talk) 23:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Well, as long as you don 't disappear completely. WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!! Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Just so long as you dont die on me BUA, I'm so glad I kinda spoke to you again XD Even if it was just a recording..Sonofapollo(Talk) 23:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo A bit. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) BUA!!! When I saw the blog Angel created about Burnt Orange Apples I thought you're leaving for good! Thank god you're not!!!! Continue writing the Crazy thingy story pretty pretty please?Yah you're right..maybe.. 01:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I was not bossing you around:))) I just ask you to do something with a lot of please but anyways YAY!!!!!!!Yah you're right..maybe.. 02:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) YAY more stories! Yay! Yay! more hiralious stories!Yah you're right..maybe.. 02:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers